


Reminder

by AOTY01



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Female Reader, Orc/Human - Freeform, Reader Insert, Smut, sex in a gas station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOTY01/pseuds/AOTY01
Summary: “Can it be where everything is going on and reader and nick have a  little things going but while nick and ward are on the run with tika they run in to read and it some who ends in sumt?”Also requested was a plus size reader with female pronouns :)





	Reminder

A long overdue request from the ever so patient  **glitterytrashieness** : 

 

_ “Can it be where everything is going on and reader and nick have a  little things going but while nick and ward are on the run with tika they run in to read and it some who ends in sumt?”  _

 

Also requested was a plus size reader with female pronouns :) 

 

Oh. My. Lordt. I’m so sorry for this long ass wait. Hope you enjoy!

 

**Word Count:** 1573

 

**Warnings:** Smut, blowjobs

 

You were a little over halfway through your shift at the gas station when Jakoby walked in, haggard and worn. He was accompanied by a slim looking elf wearing overalls and the man you recognized as his partner. You rushed from behind the counter, eyes wide and hands growing shaky. Nick sighed when he saw you, though his eyes didn’t light up the way the usually would. 

 

“Y/N I was really hoping you weren’t working tonight”, his large hands reached out to you, hesitating for a moment before you moved yourself to them. You threw your arms around him, holding tightly as you tucked your face into his neck. 

 

“Nick I’ve been watching the news all night, they just kept going on about the shootings and 2 cops being on the run -” 

 

Nick placed his hands on your puffy cheeks, large palms covering a half of your head each, “I’m alright, well, yeah, yeah we’re all alright.” Nick stuttered as he looked to Ward and the elf, then back to you, gently stroking your hair, “Yeah, we’re alright.” 

 

You pulled away, looking him over for injuries. You were pleased to find only minor scratches and bruises, tears welling in your eyes before you yanked him back into your embrace. 

 

“Eh yo, y’all just gonna stand there or are we gonna go fix some ah this shit?” You turned quickly on the tall man, jabbing a finger into his chest. “Why do I get the feeling this is your fault?” 

 

Wards face twisted comically, mouth dropping open and eyebrow raising two inches as he tilted his head and pushed his ear closer, “I’m gonna need ya to repeat that again. ‘Cause I know I didn’t just hear you say this shit was on  _ me _ .” 

 

“Hell yeah I said you, Nick has been  _ nothing _ but helpful, working his ass off! And  _ You _ , just give him nothing but shit.” You proceeded to get into his face, hands pounding on his chest in angry accusations. Nick came up behind you, arms wrapping tightly around your thick waist and pulling you away. Your legs were still kicking as you struggled to get free of his grasp. 

 

Nick mumbled calming things in your ear as he carried you to the backroom, calling out behind him, ”You go take care of those, I’ll be there in a minute or two.” 

 

Ward just grumbled something with a sneer as he pulled the elf in direction of the bathroom. Nick plopped you down on a crate used as seating, kneeling in front of you with a soft expression. “You can’t just go off an someone like Ward like that, Y/N.” 

 

You gave him a pointed look, jaw tensing as he took your hand softly. “It’s not like I was lying.” 

 

Nick sighed, “Maybe, but it really wasn’t on him.” You pursed your plump lips, resting your forehead on his with closed eyes. His hands roamed over your curvaceous body, sliding from your shoulder blades to your ribs, down the thick of your stomach to rest on your waist. 

 

“Y/N, there’s just  _ so _ much going on out there. I just want you to be safe, and I can’t even do that right now.” When he finally peered up, his eyes were glassy with unshed tears. “There’s just so many people getting hurt, so many people died- are dying. I’m already a target as an Ork, let alone an officer, but with all this-” 

 

You couldn’t let him continue with his self-deprecating ramble, you wanted to be with him - dangers included - and he needed to know that. 

 

“Nick, I, I don’t give a damn about  _ any  _ of that. I want to  _ be _ with you, I want to have a life with you. No matter the risks.” You placed your significantly smaller hands on his cheeks, forcing eye contact. 

 

You could see he was trying to let your words sink in, no matter how much he’d been told otherwise. With a slight huff, you made a sudden decision, capturing his lips with your own. 

 

Nick made a surprised sound before gingerly reciprocating your advancements. Nick wasn’t the type to make the first move, or the type for public affection; too shy, you thought, maybe bashful. Either way, he seemed to take the hint. Nick turned his head, kiss becoming deeper while his hands squeezed at your skin. 

 

You were beginning to lose track of time, the obnoxious outside world fading away to the point that you could only feel Nick’s touch. The way he gently caressed your waist, stood with you in his arms, the pressure his leg made when it bent and lodged itself between your own. 

 

The Orc’s tongue peeked through to catch on your lips, Nicks head moving like a wave in time with your kiss. He pulled you closer into him, and your hands grappled for purchase on his back, skin, hips, anything. He was breathing hard, gasping with every breath. His gruff hands growing a little rougher as the found your ass, cupping and groping.

 

He pulled himself away mid-kiss, breathing hard as he rested his forehead against your own. One hand still held tight to the globe of your ass, the other curled around your back, pulled you flush against him. “I should get back to Ward and Tikka…” 

 

You suppressed a whine at the thought of him going back out into that hell. Nick could see your discomfort, though as he pulled you in even closer. As he did, the gingers gripping your butt slid just slightly enough to nudge at your growing wetness. You felt him tense up as he felt it, but it wasn’t from fear, you knew that, Nick often told you when you were both coming out of your post orgasmic hazes, in the calm privacy of the covers, that he truly loves going down on you. Something about the intensity of your scent and taste was the reason he gave, but you saw his eyes when you were writhing under him, it was more than just sensory. 

 

You sighed, rubbing your nose against his in an eskimo kiss, “I guess, but…” Nicks bright yellow eyes flitted to yours at the hesitation, “But?” 

 

“Let me give you a reminder before your go?”

 

“A reminder?” If he had had brows, they would’ve furrowed in confusion. 

 

You swallowed the nervousness bubbling in your chest as you pressed a kiss to both his cheeks, his lips, and then down his chest. The concrete ground was hard on your knees as you quickly undid Nick’s belt and pants. Above you, the officer was stuttering and sputtering, “Y-Y/N, you really don’t need to-” 

 

Nick swallowed his words as you mouthed at his clothed member. His fingers curled in your hair as your tongue darted out to lap at the spot of pre-cum collecting on the cotton of the boxers. 

 

You peered up at his face, mouth working at the buttons, with the help of your hands, it finally came free. Nicks huge member sprung out at full attention, speckled skin turning purple and the tip glistening. You pressed open mouthed kissed down his length, Nick releasing strangled moans from above you. Knowing you both were short on time, you spit on your hands, slathering the ten inch member in front of you. You swirled your tongue around the tip, quickly working yourself down inch by inch. Had you been bothered to worry about your dignity, you might’ve attempted to limit to the obscene gargling and slurping sounds emitting from your wet mouth. 

 

Nick seemed not to have any objections though, bucking softly into your mouth. He grunted and bit his hip, muscles straining as he tried not to take control of your head.  You hummed, vibrating around the member in your mouth, you grabbed the hand on your head and pressed it firmly to your skull as you took down as much of Nick as you could. Your lover released a strangled groan that you you guessed would have been a roar if he’d had the opportunity. 

 

It was too much, you couldn’t breath, but the same hand you had pushed now held you in place. Your nose buried in his skin, you swallowed the thick member now down your throat, choking hard and pulling away, the hand allowing you this time around. There was water pooling at the corners of your eyes as you held tightly to his thighs. He was close, you  _ knew _ it. 

 

Despite your sore throat you wrapped your lips around the head, bobbing and sucking at as quick a pace as you could manage. Whatever your mouth couldn’t cover, your hands worked. Nicks stomach flexed and his hand shoved at the back of your head, pushing his dick fully into your throat as he came. Your eyes were watering terribly, you were choking on cock. 

 

It was a relief when Nick ripped himself away, yanking you up and shoving you against the wall. Nicks tongue was back down your throat, almost as though he were trying to taste himself. You pulled away, a bashful smile pulling at your lips. 

 

“ _ Fuuucckk _ , Y/N, he dropped his head to nuzzled and nip at your neck. His voice was thick and gruff, “Stay Here. I’ll be back in 6 minutes, and then it’s  _ your turn _ .” 

 

Nick didn’t say another word, instead tucking himself away and turning on his heel, walking out the door. 


End file.
